


Budded Throat

by ronniebun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniebun/pseuds/ronniebun
Summary: Hanahaki Disease,An illness sprouting from one-sided love.





	Budded Throat

Hanahaki Disease,

 

An illness sprouting from one-sided love.

The person who contracts this disease is bound to start coughing or throwing up flowers, the amount of flowers grow overtime with how long they’ve had the disease. 

The early symptoms are stomach cramps, sore and itchy throat, and a dry mouth. As of now, there are two cures for this disease; surgically removing the petals, losing all memories of the person they’ve grown attracted to. Or; having the feelings reciprocated.

If you do not accept the surgical treatment, or have the feelings be returned, the disease will sadly take your life. The estimated time is 3 months, however people with this disease have surprisingly been able to survive for merely a year. If you believe you have this disease, please contact your local hospital or confess your feelings to the one you believe to be attracted to. We cannot afford to lose more lives to this tragic disease. It is known that the last flower you cough up before you are about to pass is a red spider lily, please do not let yourself be overtaken by the disease.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to make a story about this fictional disease, but didn't know what fandom to do it with. However, as I was watching MLB, I decided this would suit it.
> 
> This chapter is just a short summary on my take of the disease, so take it with a grain of salt. The real first chapter is coming soon, get ready ;)


End file.
